Revelations
by A Unique Kunoichi
Summary: Nyatta lived her entire life without realizing she could love. Lee showed her how.


Revelations

By A Unique Kunoichi

"There." Nyatta wiped the sweat from her brow. "I have reduced the severity of and dressed your wounds. Naturally, it would be irresponsible if I did not advise you to lighten up on exercising while you continue to heal." The brunette tucked a stray strand of hair from her updo behind her ear, averting her gaze to the floor. "I would also suggest letting myself, Sakura, or Lady Tsunade redress your wounds every other day. ...And I have washed your clothing." A blush crept up her cheeks, which she tried to hide. "I only removed garments that were in the way of your injuries. ...I promise, I did not let my eyes wander."

Lee blushed, but managed a chuckle. "I trust you would not do anything perverse, Nyatta-san." He sat himself up slowly, obsidian eyes looking her over as he smiled. "Once more, I believe I owe you. ...Thank you for your help. Truly. It is very much appreciated."

His reply earned a small smile from her. "I need no thanks. I simply did what was within my duties as a healer." She fell quiet before quickly adding, "...But your thanks is appreciated. It makes me happy, knowing my abilities can be put to use in assisting my comrades."

"Nyatta-san!" He said her name with such volume and abruptness that it made her flinch. "Must you always sell yourself short?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You say that you 'do what you must as a healer,' yet the amount of compassion and skill you have is remarkable! You do not hesitate to help those in need, regardless of clan or affiliation, and the rate of your work is faster than Sakura-chan's." He sighed, and when Nyatta lifted her gaze she saw a frown grace normally bright facial features. "You have more potential than you give yourself credit for."

She blushed. "...Do you really believe so?"

Lee's gaze wandered to look out the window. "I know what I have witnessed, Nyatta-san."

Her calm expression faltered, giving way to confusion. "But...what about Sakura? I thought that you have feelings for-"

"You are right. But I will not let any feelings I had make me biased. It would not be fair."

Nyatta's brows furrowed. "Had?"

Lee sighed, breaking his gaze from the window, and redirected his attention to her. "What I had for Sakura-san was infatuation. I unintentionally put her on a pedestal even after she told me she could not return my feelings, and..." His voice trailed off and as silence grew between them, Nyatta watched, patiently waiting for him to say more.

"I should have known better. Sakura-san has always had feelings for Sasuke, but I thought that if I tried hard enough, if I risked my life to protect hers, I could change that. ...And when I could not, I continued to idolize her." He gave a small, wry smile. "It was not fair to either of us."

Nyatta stayed in her spot knelt beside him, taken aback by Lee's revelation. "...What led you to believe that?"

Slowly, he eased himself to lay on his side, still facing her. "Gai sensei told me that if you love someone, you let them go. If they return, that is love." His smile softened. "I have been waiting for Sakura-san for years, and those years of waiting have made me realize that I was foolish. I was so preoccupied with waiting for Sakura-san to be my girlfriend, when I should have been treasuring our friendship."

Lee broke eye contact to look down, and she could have sworn he seemed nervous. However, the movement was so quick, Nyatta thought her eyes had deceived her, and she dismissed the thought with relative ease.

"In time, I learned to let go and focus on those who truly appreciate me for who I am. ...I would like to think that I have grown since then."

A small smile graced the healer's lips. "It takes a great deal of strength for one to admit what you have. ...For what it may be worth, I am very proud of you."

In that moment, Lee looked hurt. "Nyatta-san, what you have to say always has its worth. Do you honestly think otherwise?"

She blinked, caught off guard by his sudden inquiry. "...I beg your pardon? I simply did not wish to seem arrogant."

"When do you think you have ever seemed arrogant?"

"Well...I do not know, but…" Nyatta frowned, perplexed. "Perhaps arrogant is the wrong word?"

Before she could get too wrapped up in dissecting her word choice, Lee frowned. "Not once have you ever been arrogant before me, Nyatta-san, so please, do not think that way."

The fact that he was so willing to defend her made color rise to the brunette's cheeks, who lowered her gaze to the floor and cleared her throat. "...Thank you, Lee-san." A smile found her lips. "Truly, you have no idea how happy that makes me." As she got to her feet, she thought his cheeks looked flushed, but equated it to fatigue. "Anyhow, I shall leave you to rest. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to-"

She was cut short as a bandaged palm grasped her wrist. "...Lee-san?"

There were very few times Nyatta saw Lee harbor such a serious expression. Regardless, she watched him sit up, dark eyes meeting her gaze with a sense of urgency. The still reddened state of his cheeks made her frown with worry. "...Are you well? You look feverish. Perhaps I should-"

"I am fine." It was unusual for him to interrupt her, let alone anyone so frequently, and the action made her blink from surprise. As the taijutsu virtuoso's grip slackened, he sighed and averted his gaze to the floor. "...There is something I must tell you. Please, Nyatta-san, sit."

"...All right." She returned to kneel beside him. Once she had, Lee eased his hand off of hers and rested it on his lap. Though his gaze remained to the floor, his lips parted, and he spoke.

"Earlier, when I said what Gai sensei taught me about love, I did not tell the whole truth." His body tensed, the hands on his lap clenching into fists. "...While it is true that I have since grown and been able to see who appreciates me for who I am, I did not discern who." He gulped, the color on his cheeks darkening.

"But…" Nyatta frowned. "Is that not obvious? Surely Gai sensei does, and Naruto, and Tenten. ...I am certain Sakura appreciates you for who you are as well."

Lee sighed. "That may be true, and they are all very dear to me, but that is not what I mean."

Her frown deepened, brows furrowed. "...I am afraid I do not understand."

His bandaged grip tightened further. "Everyone you have mentioned, they are all like family to me, but…"

"But?"

Lee swallowed.

"There is someone who is more."

Nyatta's eyes widened and, as she began to process what he'd said, she could feel her heart's beat quicken.

"Someone who is more. ...Someone you care for romantically?"

Silence fell between them until, at last, Lee could take no more. "Yes. You are right."

"...I see." It was her turn to tense, whilst trying not to fidget. "And you brought this up because you wished to clarify who..?"

With some hesitance, his head lifted and turned, and those wide eyes found hers. "I am looking at her."

Blue eyes widened. "...I beg your pardon?"

The color on his cheeks lingered still, more prominent than before.

"I love you, Nyatta-chan. ...It is you."

In that instant, the brunette felt her legs grow weak. She could feel an acute pain in her stomach, which she gripped with a hand while averting her gaze.

Lee's immediate response was to panic. His hand found its way atop hers, eyes harboring a pained, pleading expression. "Nyatta-san?"

"I cannot." She murmured those two words in an attempt to hide the way her voice quivered.

He frowned. "You cannot what?"

Tears stung Nyatta's eyes, warm against her skin. She took a deep, slow breath, then tried again.

"I cannot love you."

His face fell. A weak smile found his lips, and in that moment she swore she had never seen him so hurt. "I understand." Lee moved to retract his hand, but hers was quick to stop it, clasping it tight within hers. The sudden action only confused the martial artist, whose eyebrows furrowed and lips fell into a frown.

"There is something I need to tell you," Nyatta interjected before he had time for another word. Her grip slackened before falling away, and her other hand rose to wipe tears from her eyes.

"It is all right, Nyatta-san. You owe me no explanation." His pride was hurting, but he met her gaze with nothing but sincerity.

"Please."

The raw emotion in her eyes pierced him. Something was weighing on her, and she needed to tell him, as much as she did for him, for herself. His hand reached for hers, only to stop and retract midway. "...Then I am listening."

After swallowing, Nyatta took another slow, deep breath then, after a few seconds to clear her head and think, began.

"I grew up most of my childhood without a father. He was often away fulfilling duties for Konohagakure. ...When I was still young, a shinobi of Konohagakure came to our village to inform my mother of his murder during a mission."

Try as she did to stay strong, the anguish was audible in her voice. Lee wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Instead, he did what he deemed wise and gave Nyatta her space, allowing her to continue.

"My mother was heartbroken. She shunned herself from the rest of our village. She would not leave the house, she would not eat, would not dress, would not bathe." Her voice wavered, though she went on as if she hadn't faltered. "I cared for her with everything I had, and even then, that was not enough."

All Lee could do was take in what she'd said, lingering on every word. It was coming together, but what Nyatta said after confirmed his suspicion.

"When she died, I made a promise to myself." Her voice cracked and, having given up on trying to stay composed, she let the tears fall and sobs make her body tremble.

"I…" They overthrew her attempt to speak but for a brief moment. "I promised myself I would never love, so that…"

"You do not have to say." His gaze was calm, body relaxed. With hesitance, a hand reached over and wiped her tears, lingering while he lifted her head so they could meet each other's gaze. With the same caution he'd used prior, his arms wound around the brunette in a gentle embrace. When he realized she wasn't trying to pull away, his grip tightened, and he held her trembling form to his chest.

"I once knew someone who believed that fate controlled his life." His tone was soft as he held the sobbing healer, who had taken to crying into his shoulder. "He was well respected, but he also seemed truly unhappy. ...His perception of his destiny made him despise the very person he later gave his life for." While Lee spoke, Nyatta's sobs subsided into faint sniffles, and it wasn't long before she lifted her head to wipe her tears.

"In time, he realized that destiny did not have to dictate his role in life, or the nature of his relationships with others." He chuckled to himself. "Naruto-kun seemed to prove that to him well enough."

Hearing the familiar name caught Nyatta's curiousity. "...Who was it?"

A melancholic smile caught Lee's lips, and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "My eternal rival and comrade. Neji Hyuuga."

Her face fell, but before Nyatta could utter an apology Lee lifted a hand to stop her.

"It is all right."

Once she relaxed a bit, he continued. "For a long time, Neji despised his cousin, Hinata, but he was able to realize that the only one who could control his life was himself. Rather than continue to loathe Hinata, he died to protect her of his own accord."

When she was sure her voice was stable enough to speak, Nyatta asked, "...Why are you telling me this?"

Lee's smile softened.

"I am telling you this because it applies to you, Nyatta-san. We all have a choice - just like Neji did." His gaze hardened with determination, _passion_. "I mean no disrespect or ill will when I say this, but you are not your mother. You are your own person, Nyatta-san, and what you do with your life…" He gulped. "Who you love, those are things that you get to decide. You can control your own destiny."

Nyatta sat there, eyes wide, brimming with tears. There was pain, but there was also hope. "Nobody has…" she choked out, biting her lower lip to stifle a whimper. Lee's slackened grip was quick to tighten around her, offering what he hoped to be a comforting squeeze.

"...I can love?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You can love whoever you want to, Nyatta-san."

Another stifled, more prominent whimper made her bite her lower lip even harder before she fell apart in his arms. It wasn't much different from the first time. Though, unlike what had happened prior, her arms wound around the martial artist and hugged him to her with a tight squeeze.

"Nyatta-san?" Lee tensed, caught off guard by the sudden embrace, before his body relaxed and he gave her a firm, albeit tender squeeze. "My apologies, Nyatta-san," he murmured. "I did not mean to make you cry."

"You do not have to apologize." She sniffled, speaking despite the way her voice quivered and, like last time, a bandaged hand rose to wipe her tears. "Lee-san, you have opened my eyes to more tonight than I have ever known in my life."

He blinked, dumbfounded. "With all due respect, Nyatta-san, I am sure that that is not the case."

She gave her head a quick, firm shake. "I am certain." At last, her sobs subsided, and she was able to speak. "I would not lie to you. Especially not now."

A brow rose in confusion. "...You may have lost me, just now."

Her head lowered, and she swallowed. "...I could never lie to you."

Lee frowned at that. "I would hope not. Lying is awful! It is insincere, and I do not know you to be-"

A robed hand rose to silence him, like the way he'd quieted her earlier. Cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot, Nyatta lifted her head, met his gaze, and murmured,

"I would not lie to the man I love."

Lee's jaw all but dropped, though he composed himself. "...Nyatta-san, you do not have to say that just to make me feel better."

"I am not." She looked hurt from such a suggestion. A hand rose to thread digits through her hair, and she gulped. "...Lee-san, you do not know how badly I have wanted to say- ...how strongly I care for you, and-"

"Do you mean that?"

Nyatta sighed, feeling her cheeks flush further.

"Truly."

A bandaged hand reached out halfway for hers, hesitating as dark eyes met her own. "May I?" She nodded, and at Nyatta's silent approval, Lee took her hand in his. Silence fell over them, both looking away from the other while blushing. In time, Lee's grip tightened. His head turned towards Nyatta as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle, brief kiss upon its back.

The action was more than enough to catch the healer's attention. Her blush darkened and body tensed, and at noticing how stiff she had become, Lee pulled away.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to upset you, Nyatta-san!" He bowed his head, cheeks flushed more than ever.

"...Please do not apologize." She found her courage to speak and, lifting bandaged knuckles to her lips, pressed a chaste kiss upon them in return.

Lee looked like he was ready to fall over.

His expression earned one of bewilderment from Nyatta. "...M-my apologies," she stammered, "I did not mean to be too forward!"

The martial artist blinked slowly. "No, that...that is all right, Nyatta-san. It felt…" His gaze was fleeting as he looked off to the side. "Nice."

A moment's silence came between the two.

"...Shall I do it again?"

To that, Lee chuckled, something that made color burn onto Nyatta's cheeks. "You do not have to ask, Nyatta-san. ...You have my permission."

 _She had his permission_.

Hearing that alone from him made the brunette's heart pound. Goosebumps rose on her fair flesh from anticipation, before she got a hold of herself and replied with a subtle nod. "Then I shall not take your consent for granted." Her words were just above a whisper. "If you feel any discomfort, Lee-san," and she hesitated, pressing another kiss to the back of his hand, "...You will tell me?"

His free hand lifted her by the chin, eyes returning their attention to hers.

"You have my word."

Seeing the blush that lingered on his cheeks helped Nyatta feel more at ease. ...Even if she had no idea what she intended to do next. There was something neither of them seemed prepared for, but...perhaps, if she eased them into it…

Nyatta could still feel her heart drumming in her chest. She leaned in, hesitated, then lifted her head a bit to press a kiss to the shinobi's flushed cheek. Both darkened in response and he looked at her with wide, startled eyes. It was something she took comfort in, knowing they were both so new to such intimate, albeit innocent affections.

Her hands were next to wander. One came to rest onto a bare shoulder; the other flattened its palm along his side. The sensation was foreign to Lee, who blinked and gave her an inquisitive look. "Nyatta-san?"

"You are tense," she remarked, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You have no reason to be afraid."

"But this-"

The hand that occupied his shoulder ascended to let fingertips cup his cheek. Nyatta met his gaze, nothing but utmost care and concern in her eyes. "Are you uncomfortable?" She'd begun to retract her hand in fear that she was moving too fast. But his hand caught the back of hers, its touch gentle while keeping hers in place.

"I am fine."

His free hand found the small of her back and held her. Then, Lee leaned in and, eyes lidded, kissed her.

For all of one second her body tensed from the initial shock. Then she followed suit. Eyes closed, body relaxed, she leaned into him and returned the kiss. Lips peppered chaste kisses against each other's until Lee pulled away completely.

"Lee..." Nyatta breathlessly said his name against his lips. Her own arms wound around his shoulders, the pads of her fingertips brushing the back of his neck.

His body tensed in response, breath hitched in his throat. She was still close, and though her eyes shut, there was a certain...fire she radiated.

"N..." He gulped, taking a moment to recollect himself. "Nyatta-san?"

"...Something is bothering you." Her breath was warm, tangible against his flesh. It made him squirm, though he didn't move away.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She opened her eyes to the sight of flushed cheeks and a fidgeting Lee, his head bowed as if he were apologizing for something.

Nyatta's eyes traveled his body with a frown. "Lee-san, why are you so tense?"

Her gaze earned a panicked yelp, and he flattened the sheet covering his lower body against himself. "N-Nyatta-san, please, do not look! It is not proper!"

"Surely I do not know what you-" Then she saw it - something protruding against the sheet's fabric, just beneath his waist.

Color flooded Nyatta's cheeks. Still, she was able to look at him and was gentle in clasping his hand in hers.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because! I could not... I did not want you to see me this way!" Much to Lee's dismay, his blush darkened. He swallowed hard.

She blinked from his confession. ...Then it dawned on her.

"...Are you embarrassed?"

There was a moment's quiet before he gave a slow nod.

"...Lee-san, are you embarrassed over something like that?" Nyatta frowned, perplexed. "We love each other. That is..." She hesitated, searching for the right words. "It is natural."

He lifted his head to give her a look of disbelief. "How can you be so calm?!"

She was just in time to stifle a laugh. "My mother talked to me about intercourse when I was an adolescent. This is nothing new to me."

All Lee could do was stare. Afraid she'd made him more uncomfortable, Nyatta let go of his hand. "...Apologies. I did not mean to cause you discomfort." Clearing her throat, she offered a small smile. "Anyhow, I should give you time to rest, so-"

"You have not caused me discomfort."

She froze.

"But...earlier, you said..."

"...Earlier I agreed to feeling embarrassed, Nyatta-san. That was not your doing."

"...I believe that is debatable."

For the first time during their entire exchange, Lee deadpanned. His expression earned giggles from Nyatta who, try as she did, was unsuccessful in stifling them.

"Must you laugh at something like that?!" His voice cracked, and she felt guilty for finding amusement in it.

"Something like what?" Nyatta pressed, doing her best to keep a straight face.

Lee's cheeks darkened and he fidgeted,glancing off to the side. "Something so..."

"...Perverse?"

He swallowed and nodded, dark locks obscuring his face from Nyatta's vision for a moment. As cute of a sight as it was, she frowned. "Are you still embarrassed?" A quiet, defeated sigh was confirmation enough. Her frown deepened in worry and, somewhat, guilt. "Your sensei has not talked to you about any of this? You speak of him as if he were your father, I thought..."

Lee frowned. "I am afraid that Gai sensei was not as... _thorough_ as you may believe."

"...I see." Nyatta's expression was the epitome of thoughtful as she mulled the situation over. Lee was still flustered; that much was visible. But he didn't seem uncomfortable and had yet to mention feeling any discomfort. That in itself was a positive sign.

The question was how much she could press without that changing.

"Lee..." She gulped, then gave her head a quick shake and uttered, "Lee-kun." Nyatta refused to let her gaze break from his form. "Our feelings for each other are no longer a secret. ...I know that Gai sensei did not really talk to you about...intimacy, and I know that this is new to us both." Her courage was only able to extend so far, and she broke her gaze, shifting it to the floor.

"...But if you are comfortable, I would like to change that. ...With you."

Heat had risen to her cheeks long before she felt his hand clasp hers.

Rather than offer a verbal answer, Lee caught her chin between his thumb and index finger and, in the same fashion as before, kissed her.

But it wasn't the same. There was a sense of urgency in the series of kisses pressed to her lips. The way his hands, hesitant as they were, held her body closer to his in the way they squeezed and caressed her sides.

His eyes stayed shut even after he'd pulled away, chest rising and falling with every quiet, subtle breath.

"Nyatta-chan." There was hesitance still as a hand rose to cup her cheek. Lee opened his eyes to meet hers, his gaze calm as it was sincere. "Earlier, when I said that I love you and am fine with whatever you do, I meant every word. I promise you, I still mean what I said. So please," and he pecked her lips, "do not worry."

At his reassurance, Nyatta managed a small, bashful smile. "...Then I will believe you."

Without any warning, her lips pressed against his. Lee met her into the kiss, rivaling her vigor and passion with his own. He could feel her hand lift to let fingertips thread through his hair. But he could also feel the new, foreign sensation of her tongue parting his lips. It met and brushed against his, taking in his taste and texture without once overwhelming him.

Meanwhile, Nyatta tilted her head the slightest bit to further deepen the kiss. The way his thumb stroked along her cheek made her shiver, though it also aided in helping her relax. Before anything could progress, she pulled away and, breath a bit labored, leaned over Lee. A hand found the small of his back and, with his cooperation, she lowered him.

It was challenging, trying not to stare at the fabric tenting around him, let alone his shirtless form. For the time being, Nyatta busied herself in situating herself atop him. It was no easy task, courtesy of her komon, and she found herself straddling Lee's waist in a fashion that was nothing short of awkward. She could feel how tense he was beneath her and hear every labored breath. In that moment, it reminded her of her own tension.

Determined to relax, Nyatta swallowed before reaching up with a hand and began to take down her updo. She clipped each hairpin to the neckline of her komon for safekeeping. Each shed brought the brunette closer to liberation. In under a minute's time, wavy brown locks were free to frame her face and cascade down her shoulders and back.

The task, trivial as it was, left Lee staring in silent awe. Seeing her with her hair down was like baring witness to a side of her only he got to see.

She smelled of lavender; him, sweat. The scent of each other only furthered their hunger for one another. Hunger conveyed without effort as Nyatta's lips captured Lee's in a deep, merciless kiss. Fortunate for both of them, he reciprocated her affections, unfaltering. Hands reached up to settle on the pale pink, silken fabric of her obi. Bold as the movement was, there was a lingering uncertainty in his eyes and touch.

Despite that, Nyatta didn't falter. Her hands settled over his and gave them a gentle squeeze. Just as she was ready to part her lips to speak, she could feel Lee's hands move from hers to the back of her obi, and untie it.

Blue eyes widened in mild surprise from the action, and the feel of her komon billowing out around her. A hand lifted to keep the front from coming apart to expose her.

Lee frowned.

"Nyatta-chan, if you are uncomfortable..." Color darkened his cheeks.

She gave her head a hesitant shake. "Not uncomfortable, just..."

His frown deepened and he canted his head to the side in inquiry.

"...I am shy," she admitted, her head bowed.

Lee blinked, then chuckled. "You do not have to be shy, Nyatta-chan. It is just me."

"That is why I am shy!" Her voice rose and even cracked, and she murmured an instant, "Apologies," after.

"But I..."

Then it hit him.

Lee lay dumbfounded, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, staring in a daze at Nyatta.

He had that effect on her?

"Nyatta-chan," he murmured. Eyes lidded, he leaned up, caressed her cheek, and kissed her.

Her lips worked with his to return the kiss. In time, after Nyatta's eyes lidded as well, her grip fell away from her unfastened komon. The sound of rustling fabric made Lee pull away and blink his eyes open. It was then that she followed, looking off to the side and fidgeting with her hair.

Disheveled as her clothing was, only her shoulders and upper chest were visible.

With hesitance, Nyatta lifted both hands and, with a firm tug, let her komon fall in its entirety.

Unlike her resistance prior, she made no effort to cover the naked upper half of her body. Breasts bare, she swallowed and met his gaze.

Lee was floored. Mouth agape, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as ever, it showed.

"...You are beautiful, Nyatta-chan." A hand reached out towards her, but he withdrew to unwrap the bandages covering it. He moved on to the other once it was bare, leaving Nyatta to take in the sight of his hands for the first time.

They bore many scars; some faded, others more fresh. There were even some cuts that had just healed, and calluses, from what Nyatta assumed to be nothing other than training. Yet...his hands were clean. There was not a single trace of dirt beneath his nails, serving as an effective reminder of how well he took care of himself. Despite that, she could tell he was holding back. Lee's hands quivered, unsure of how to continue.

With little time to waste, she took them into her own. Her hands held his, thumbs caressing their backs. She squeezed them, massaged them, just before bringing each to her lips to pepper them with gentle kisses.

Lee gulped meanwhile, unable to do much but marvel at the beauty above him. When his hands stopped trembling and he felt confident enough to move, he broke from her grasp and let his palms settle over her sides.

Nyatta flinched, her subconscious undoing her hard work in staying calm. He withdrew in a flash.

"Am I hurting you?"

A brow rose from his inquiry, followed by a chuckle. "You are fine. I promise, it would take more than you touching me to hurt me."

Lee's cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and she pressed a kiss to each. "Please, do not be embarrassed. I know you only care. ...It is just the first time, I..." She swallowed, looking down.

"Nyatta-chan?"

"...I have never felt you touch me without them."

"...Should I put them back on?"

"Wh- no!" A curt shake of her head furthered her protest. "It feels...nice...without them. More than nice."

A slow, wide smile spread across Lee's lips. "I see." Without another word, his hands returned to her sides. He brushed fingertips against them, massaging them in a gentle, slow manner. "Then how about this?"

There was strength and care in his touch, and it made Nyatta relax, all but melting against him. Before she noticed, her body had dipped down and their bare chests pressed against each other's.

It was then that she felt something poke against her thigh, in the same moment Lee stammered her name in a fluster.

"I..!" Nyatta all but jolted. "Apologies, I forgot that..." She cleared her throat after sitting back up, fidgeting. "I have been very selfish. To have forgotten about your own needs, that is inexcusable."

"Nyatta-chan, what are you- N-Nyatta-chan!?" It was Lee's turn to jolt in a fluster as he felt the sheets pulled away from him. She exposed the spandex covering his lower half. With his chiseled upper half better revealed, it left the two young adults red.

Something else that aided in that was the pre around the area of his arousal.

Nyatta blinked, dumbfounded. It made so much sense. In the same instant, Lee had turned his entire upper half away from her refusing to face her.

"...Is this why you were so tense, earlier?"

"Nyatta-chan, please! It is not appropriate, I-" A kiss silenced him.

"It is normal."

She let her hands wander, earning a yelp from the taijutsu master when her fingertips slid over the "afflicted" area. She drew them away soon after, digits slick from his arousal, and glanced up at him.

"I assume you must hold yourself back quite often." Nyatta met his gaze, hers smoldering in comparison to his timid half glance. "Please, do not feel the need to do so with me. ...If you did, I would never forgive myself."

Rather than allow Lee time to respond, Nyatta took to teasing him once more. Digits dipped down to deliver soft, sensual strokes. Lee trembled, whimpering with anticipation. "N...Nyatta..!"

She silenced him with a kiss. Tender while exuding sexual energy, she could feel muffled moans resonate against their mouths. Her unoccupied hand settled onto his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Fingers tugged the spandex and whatever undergarments Lee may have been wearing, down in one motion.

His erection sprang before her, its head gleaming with pre. Nyatta broke the kiss, and, having forgotten her manners in the moment, stared in awe.

"Incredible," the brunette murmured, furthering Lee's bashful state. When he did nothing to distance himself from her, Nyatta hesitated, then let a hand encompass the middle of his length.

He bit his lower lip, his entire body tense. The shift earned a curious expression from Nyatta. Fingertips slick and soft, shifted to let them caress along the side of his length.

"Nyatta-chan, please..." Hearing Lee's plea broke the healer from her fascination. She blinked, looking back up at him with an inquisitive glance. Her strokes, too, light as they were, halted, earning a whimper from him.

"Wh..." His voice cracked as he tried to stay calm. "Why did you stop?"

"I did not wish to overwhelm you."

"Overwh- Nyatta-chan, why would you worry about that?!" He caught himself once his voice rose and flushed a bright red. "...Please forgive me, I did not mean to yell. I just..."

"Just..?"

Lee swallowed and bowed his head, as if in apology. "Please continue!"

She blinked a few times. It seemed he enjoyed her ministrations, inexperienced as they were. Did she really have such an effect on him?

Nyatta's lips spread in a small smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Then please, try to relax."

There was no further warning. Try as he did, Lee was still tense. As her hand, smooth and slick courtesy of his current arousal, continued in its slow strokes, his body began to lean into her touch. Dark eyes even lidded, cheeks darkened with that telltale blush, and lips parted in a moan so faint she thought she'd imagined it. The way he twitched and throbbed in her palm was evidence enough that the sound was real. Though despite that alone, a second followed soon after, much louder than the last.

"Nyatta-chan..." His voice strained, breathless. More pre spilled onto and between her fingers.

The feel of his member and sound of his voice spurred her lust further.

"Lee-kun?" she answered in inquiry. Her strokes had gone from slow and soft to exerting more speed and pressure. She tightened her grasp, earning a choked gasp from her partner. His hips bucked up into her touch, earning a startled, quiet cry from the brunette.

"Nyatta-chan, I..!" He didn't have to finish his sentence. In that moment, Nyatta trailed her thumb along the tip of his length. With one final, shuddering motion, Lee's release shot onto his abdomen, coating it in white, hot seed.

She could do nothing but marvel at his heaving chest. Those taught muscles, contracting and slackening, were art themselves.

What captured her attention more than anything else was the way his length seemed to bounce back with more vigor than before.

Lee scrambled upright, cueing Nyatta to give him space. She did, watching the disheveled young man before her gulp and fidget.

"I..." She waited for him to speak further. When he didn't, Nyatta reached over to take his chin between her fingers in a gentle grasp. Once they met each other's gaze, she spoke.

"You are still tense."

Lee bit his lower lip. "I am trying to relax, but I..." He swallowed, and she pulled away to give his cheek a light caress, in hopes of soothing him. "...I still want you."

A shy, albeit warm smile found the healer's lips. "...I believe that makes us even." She shifted about. After some extra tugging, her komon and whatever undergarment she wore both fell from her lower body.

At last, they were both naked before each other.

Lee was speechless, but his expression said everything words couldn't. He stared with the same flushed, wide eyed awe as he had before, taking in the sight of her fair, flawless skin. His eyes drank in the smooth flesh of her thighs and legs, the soft pink folds of her sex.

His lust reached heights that dwarfed his arousal prior.

Perhaps the greatest turn on was the way she glistened with want for him.

In the most tentative manner she'd seen, a hand crept up her lower thigh. When Lee saw Nyatta leaning into his touch, he let calloused fingers brush over the lips of her sex and her clitoris. The action earned a shiver from her. As her juices spilled onto his digits, Lee used them to slicken his fingers while rubbing against her.

"You are tense, Nyatta-chan." He echoed her previous words, pressing down with his thumb to flatten it against her clitoris. The movement made the brunette gasp, biting her lower lip to stifle any further sounds that threatened to escape.

"That would be because..." Her breath hitched in her throat, music to his ears. It made him shift in position, from using his thumb, to his index finger's knuckle. Nyatta's hips twitched, a strained movement. "No one else has ever touched me this way before."

"I see." A smile spread across his lips. "Then please, allow me to be the one to change that."

Lee's knuckle pressed further into the sensitive pink bundle above Nyatta's sex. It earned another cry from her, and he almost withdrew in alarm, stopping only from the sight of her blush. It wasn't a sound of pain. It was one of _pleasure_.

Her legs quivered, opening further to allow him more room. It wasn't lost on Lee, who leaned in and slid his index finger from Nyatta's clitoris, to those soft lower lips. She shivered in response, legs bending at the knee. Before he could continue, she pulled away to kneel before him.

"...Are you all right, Nyatta-chan? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, it is not that, I um..." She hesitated. "I think this may be easier if you were laying down."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "...I do not follow." Nonetheless, he eased himself into his back, and for the first time Nyatta noticed the myriad of scars adorning his chest. She stayed as she was, taking in the sight of marred flesh before walking over to straddle his upper thighs for the time being. With his length in one hand, she leaned down and began to press chaste kisses to each scar she could reach.

Tense as he was at first, Lee relaxed against her lips. He even lifted a hand to brush through her hair and pressed a kiss of his own to her cheek, just before she pulled away.

Once she was sure his tension had dispelled as much as it would, she shifted in position. Using her legs to ease herself up, held her body above Lee's length.

He froze.

"N...Nyatta-chan, you..." He gulped, averting his gaze to the side. "Are you sure?"

A vivid blush spread across her cheeks as she looked off on the opposite direction. "Apologies, I did not mean to be too forward-"

She cut herself short at the feel of her free hand grasped in his.

"You are not."

"...I see." She hesitated. Then, using the index and middle fingers on her other hand while keeping a firm grip on his member, she parted the lips of her sex. With great care, the brunette eased herself down.

It was a shift that changed everything for them.

Lee elicited a choked gasp, while Nyatta paused in her ministrations with a feminine cry as his tip pushed past the lips of her sex. She quivered atop him and, on instinct, his hands rose to grasp her hips and support her.

"Nyatta-chan?" he asked, in what was all but a whisper. "Are you all right? Am I hurting you?" His voice sounded strained but his grip was firm.

"I...I am fine." She found herself able to answer once she'd regained her resolve. "Maybe if I just..." She continued to descend further, earning a tightened grip and soft moan from Lee. Meanwhile, the brunette bit her lower lip, trying to take in the new sensation that was having him inside of her. Like Lee, her head tilted back the slightest bit, and a faint moan parted her lips in harmony with his.

After some time, and it didn't take long, she adjusted and began to move. The further down she slid, the tighter Lee's grip became, and the more she shivered into his touch. When he finally became aware of how firm his grip had become, he spoke.

"You are sure I am not hurting you?" He began to slacken his grip, but her hands on top of his stopped him.

"I am certain. You are..." She looked down, mustering her courage to meet his gaze. "...Never in my life had I imagined anything like this. You feel wonderful, Lee-kun."

A surprised blush found his cheeks, and he gave her a squeeze. "So do you." He began to sit himself up, but hesitated. "...May I?"

"Yes."

The change in position earned another, soft moan from the brunette as she felt him penetrate her deeper. "Lee-kun..!" She gasped, clutching his hands tighter as she, finally, took him until he hilted inside of her.

Mimicking her earlier action, his head tilted back and a loud moan parted his lips. On instinct, his hips rolled against her, and before he knew what he was doing, he came to rest his head against the crook of her neck.

Once they both seemed situated, Nyatta took it as an okay to start moving up. She did so, her tight inner walls clutching Lee's length even upon her ascent. Meanwhile, Lee grit his teeth, letting out a low, long breath. It wasn't until just his tip remained inside of her that she began to come back down, earning a yelp from the young man.

"Lee-kun!" Nyatta halted, watching him with concern.

"I am fine..." he managed. "You are just very..." and as he had before, his hips rolled against her, "tight."

She blushed at that, but took his reassurance as a sign to keep going. Slow and careful, Nyatta brought herself back down. Shivers resonating through her body from sheer pleasure. Lee's hands served as a guide, lifting and lowering her body at her own pace.

Pace was something Nyatta began to establish as she continued. She became more confident and comfortable with her movements, and before long she was moving at a steady rate.

It wasn't long before she found herself wanting _more_.

His warm breath and muffled cries against the sensitive skin of her neck began to drive Nyatta into a frenzy. She found herself making sharper, quicker movements and him thrusting into her in a similar manner. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh resonated throughout the room. Lee tensed, gripping her tighter, and he lifted his head to lock lips with her.

Their kiss was one full of desire and passion. Lips parted to let tongues challenge each other for dominance. Hands explored, wove through, tugged one another's hair. Mouths parted in moans, bites, gasps, suckles.

Among the haze of their love and lust, Lee could feel himself nearing release. Nyatta was ahead of him.

With one final, downward motion, her body tensed, quivering. Her back arched. Fingernails dug into Lee's hands. With lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, and a loud, feminine cry, she rode out her most powerful orgasm.

There was little else Lee could do than revel in the sight and feel of her orgasm. He grit his teeth, gripping her hips tighter than before, as a powerful shiver resonated throughout his body. He was bracing himself, warding off his own climax for her, though the task wasn't easy.

With her skin glistening in a light sheen of sweat and labored breaths, Nyatta began to relax. Her orgasm was winding down, and as Lee noticed, he brought her body to and held it against his in a gentle manner, so he lay behind her.

"Phenomenal, Nyatta-chan," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. "Now, you can relax. It is my turn." She was still sensitive, something he took note of as she whimpered from the shift in position. He had yet to pull out, but rather than say anything, the brunette basked in the sensation that was their bodies entwined.

Her entire life, she never thought she could love.

Then, they were one.

It was as she regained her breath that she felt calloused fingers trail along her shoulders. They descended down her arms, transitioning to the smooth skin of her breasts with great care.

"You as well, Lee-kun. ...So long as you can handle, ah...going, again." When she found she'd regulated her breathing, her head turned but for a moment to press a kiss to his lips. The feel of his flesh along her soft skin made her tremble in delight. To further fuel her joy he continued to caress her in the same mesmerized, gentle manner. Palms ran down her ribs, navel, until they lingered against her hips. It was in that moment he lifted a hand to let fingertips take her by the chin so she could face him, and met her gaze. Meanwhile, his other took to lying near stationary, if not for the way his index and middle finger stroked her lower lips.

Her eyes lidded, a soft gasp parting her lips. "I am going to move now," Lee murmured into her ear. "Is that all right with you?"

Nyatta, who was still sensitive from her prior orgasm, nodded. "You are still healing, so...please, be careful."

He chuckled. "Do not worry, Nyatta-chan. I have dealt with much worse under dire circumstances. I will ensure that I will not overdo it." Taking her reply as an okay to shift his hips beneath her, causing the his length to pull out the slightest bit. Inch after inch, he continued the motion until only the head of his member remained inside of her. He'd calculated each movement. With his strength and capabilities, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, since their control had shifted.

While Lee moved, Nyatta elicited a slow, long exhale. Her heightened sensitivity made each shift more pleasing, and with how drawn out each motion was, it gave her time to savor them. He began to re-enter her, then, something that earned a sharp gasp from the taijutsu virtuoso and a faint groan from his partner. He progressed at agonizing, slow pace, and Nyatta could feel her control slipping already.

Something she hadn't forgotten about were the digits that'd laid motionless against her clitoris. Moving a hand, her fingers came to curl around his to move them so that they started to rub her in counterclockwise circles. Lee soon got the gist of what she was showing him. When he began to take over with his own movements her hand fell away, giving him total control.

For a few minutes he remained as he was; thrusting in and out of her at a slow, relaxed pace while teasing her clitoris. Yet, in time he began to move with more impetus. The distinct sound of flesh hitting and rubbing flesh was audible throughout the room's confines.

His free arm had wound around her smaller form, ensuring her comfort and closeness. After all, his only wish was to bring Nyatta as much pleasure as he could manage, something conveyed with ease by the way he made love to her. Even so, there was an animalistic element behind it all as well. He thrust harder into her still - though taking special care not to hurt her.

"Nyatta-chan...Nyatta-chan..!" Even through the intense waves of pleasure she experienced, she could still hear Lee crying out for her. She could still make out the way his movements became more erratic. He was reaching his orgasm. It wouldn't be long.

"Lee-kun," the brunette uttered, just before turning to lock lips with him. It was a slow, passionate kiss, one she gave her all. He was so close, something she could feel with every twitch, every throb of his member against her constricting walls. In her kiss she wanted to let him know that, yes, it was okay for him to finish what he'd started.

Amidst the muffled moans and cries of pleasure throughout their kiss, Nyatta broke away and met his half lidded gaze. Hers teemed with desire and intensity.

"Inside."

"Bu-" Lee was breathless. "Nyatta-chan, that's-"

She caught his chin between her thumb and index finger and replied in a quiet, warm tone. "I understand the consequences. They mean little to me."

Then she kissed him.

There was a sense of urgency in their kiss. It was as if any lingering, pent up longing, released, expressed by the meeting of their lips and tongues. Their eyes lidded and, once more, muffled cries and moans resonated throughout the room.

There was only so much Lee could take.

"Nyatta-chan…" He pulled away, their lips connected through a gossamer strand of saliva. He was still massaging her clitoris and pounding into her sex. Like their last kiss, those too had a sense of urgency behind them, one he couldn't fight. "I..!"

His voice cracked. With a final, powerful thrust, his entire body tensed as he achieved orgasm and shot load after load of hot, thick seed into her.

Lee's orgasm earned a gasp from Nyatta, who tilted her head back and quivered in delight. His arms were strong and kept her in a firm, albeit gentle grip as he rode out his climax. Leaving the brunette to take every last drop of his seed, down to his last thrust, his hips continued to roll against her. His length pulsed and rocked inside her tight confines, even after his orgasm.

"Lee-kun…" Nyatta gasped, warding off another orgasm. Even if he hadn't meant to, those subtle movements had brought her into yet another state of ecstasy. One the healer found addicting when he was with her. Still, Nyatta let the idea of climaxing a final time go, contenting herself instead to lay with him as he caught his breath and resolve.

"Nya… Nyatta-chan…" He was lucky to say her name, let alone speak.

Blue eyes met his gaze. "Are you all right?"

He gave a tired, albeit radiant smile.

"I am more than all right, Nyatta-chan."

Then he kissed her.

It was short lived, yet she was able to feel the love from their exchange. Lee pulled away, and they lay gazing into each other's eyes with labored breath and smiling visages. Sweat layered onto their naked forms, accentuating every curve and every chiseled muscle. Once she found she could speak, Nyatta leaned back and murmured into his ear.

"I now know why you are Konoha's Green _Beast_." Lee gasped and his cheeks flushed in a drastic manner, causing him to turn his head from her sight.

"Nyatta-chan! Must you be so perverse?"

She chuckled. "I am simply teasing. Is it my fault that red suits you?"

Lee scowled. "Be that as it may-" but she silenced him by pressing her lips against his in a slow, passionate kiss.

"...I love you."

He smiled from her words and recaptured her lips with his own, hips rolling so he could thrust into her throughout the kiss. When he pulled away, there was a new desire in his eyes.

"Lee-kun..?"

Obsidian eyes bored into her gaze. "Gai sensei always said that actions speak louder than words. If you would be so kind, I would like to put that theory to practice." His blush lingered, but he seemed more sure of himself. _Confident_.

Nyatta couldn't help but smile and, eyes closed, whispered into his ear.

"Shall we go again?"

A distinct thrust was the only confirmation she needed.


End file.
